


晚安吻們

by Munderin



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin
Summary: 被男朋友帥到震驚好幾次的前魔法師跟他很帥的男朋友在睡前蓬勃的心理活動
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	晚安吻們

安達洗好澡時，黑澤正靠在床頭看漫畫：他一腳曲起，單手拿著書，手靠在膝蓋上，十分不拘小節、悠閒愜意的樣子。

被那渾然天成的爽朗帥氣給震驚，即使那是自己的男朋友，安達還是覺得心臟難以承受，怎麼有人光是在家看漫畫都像是在拍雜誌廣告？嗚哇──真不想要靠過去破壞畫面的和諧。

「怎麼了？」黑澤理所當然的注意到戀人在房門口的徘徊躊躇，他溫柔的向安達投出探詢的目光：「啊，是因為我折書了嗎？」

黑澤猜想。他雖然喜歡漫畫，但是對待漫畫書卻挺散漫的，有時為了方便，經常就捲著書看，而這對愛書的安達來說，是有點難以忍受的事情；即使是小事也好，黑澤一點也不想讓安達不開心，只是他暫時還改不了過去的習慣。

「啊…不…」安達抓著一手抓著頸上的毛巾，一手撓了撓半濕的頭髮，水珠落了下來，打濕睡衣的袖口。他該怎麼說呢，年過三十還被自己的男朋友帥到小鹿亂撞這件事、想要就這樣隔一段距離靜靜欣賞男友的臉這件事，就算黑澤不介意，他也說不出口啊──安達根本沒心思去想漫畫怎麼了。

「那不過來嗎？」黑澤留意到了安達做了幾個他不安或害臊時習慣的幾個小動作，雖然不清楚怎麼了，但是他只是看著，就覺得安達好可愛，可愛他忍不住再逗弄：「你不過來我就去抓你喔。」

然後黑澤就如自己所預料的，看見了安達的動搖：首先是戒懼、然後是妥協，帶著一點點的不甘心，不甘心於自己就是喜歡他這件事；黑澤貪看安達的每一個微表情，尤其是最後一項，當他看見安達的眼神中有自己的存在，他除了真開心跟好喜歡外，完全無法思考其他的事情。

安達慢吞吞的踱近床邊，他很想就自然而然的窩進黑澤懷裡，把黑澤坐姿營造出來的空位填滿，但那實際上該怎麼做？手應該要怎麼擺？腳、腳該怎麼放啊？奇怪？他以前也跟黑澤一起坐在床上過吧？之前是怎麼做的？

看著安達在床畔磨磨蹭蹭，黑澤完全無法停下越發燦爛的微笑。

「安達。」他坐起身，伸手捧起安達掛在脖子上的毛巾，柔軟的毛巾圍住安達的雙頰，安達就這麼被順勢被帶上了床鋪、更重要的是，帶進了黑澤的懷裡。他的動作那麼順暢流利，帥氣的讓安達回過神時，就已經心跳加快：「睡前不把頭髮擦乾了話，頭髮會亂翹喔。」

雖然那樣超級可愛。黑澤想著，一邊為安達擦乾頭髮。即使隔著一條毛巾，他也依然愛不釋手的觸碰著安達。

「嗯？這樣嗎？」安達恍然大悟，難怪自從黑澤開始在浴後幫自己擦頭髮後，頭髮變得整齊許多，髮質也變好了。以前總是不在乎這種小事、累了就躺上床睡的安達，一直以為黑澤只是喜歡這樣的互動而已。

安達下意識蹭了蹭黑澤的掌心，黑澤因此停下了手裡的動作。毛巾像是頭紗一樣披在安達的頭上，他從毛巾下抬起像是發現什麼小秘密、充滿了天真的讚嘆的眼睛，視線與黑澤的凝視相碰。

黑澤頓了頓，接著像會碰壞安達般，謹慎的用手背稍稍掀開毛巾，帶著濕意的手指確認心意般的撫摸安達的臉頰；曾幾何時他也曾經這麼做過，而安達瑟縮了，那時黑澤以為永遠無法忘懷的心痛，竟然在不知不覺間已像是隔世般恍然。鼓脹的幸福感帶著一點不可置信的苦，在安達略帶羞怯的用臉頰磨蹭他的指腹時，他的心又甜的如奶蜜在流淌。

黑澤稍微的傾身，朝著安達靠近一些些，另一隻手充滿心機又討好的蓋住了安達撐在床上的手掌。接著就看見安達緊張的閉上眼，主動的湊了上來。

帶著淡淡牙膏味的嘴唇畏畏縮縮的貼上了黑澤的唇畔，親歪了，黑澤有點好笑的想，發現安達緊張的忘了呼吸，又忍不住笑了出來。

他的反應讓安達又羞惱又挫敗，像被驚擾的小動物一樣退開，毛巾落在床上，被抓住的手掌卻抽不回來。

「睡、睡覺吧。」安達偏過頭去，故意不去回應黑澤意味深長的表情。討厭、自己又搞砸了，明明早就不是第一次、甚至不是第十次接吻了、為什麼換他主動就那麼緊張……表達自己的喜歡原來是那麼困難的事嗎？真虧黑澤平常做這麼高難度的事時還能游刃有餘。

安達想著，又忍不住抬眼偷覷黑澤的反應，然後被抓著正著；黑澤抬起眉，興致盎然地看著他。

「晚、晚安。」安達只能磕磕絆絆的逃避黑澤眼神裡想更進一步的探詢。對不起，安達在心裡向黑澤的期待道歉，今天晚上請讓他逃避，但是每一次他只要意識到自己應該要更好的告訴黑澤，自己很喜歡他，他就經常會害羞到手足無措。

黑澤看著安達紅透的耳朵，忍不住一手攬過安達的後頸，一手托著安達的腰，難得強勢的使他向後傾倒，逼他抬起頭與自己對視。

要被親了──被黑澤眉眼中濃烈的情意嚇著，安達不安的抿著嘴，然後就在黑澤的注視下軟化，閉上眼睛，鬆開絞著的唇。

太可愛了。看著安達被自己逗弄著緊張不已，又因為對象是自己而卸下防備的樣子，黑澤的心裡開滿了花。他承認他很惡劣，濫用自己長得好看的優勢與安達柔軟的性格，只為了看見安達為自己心跳加速、慌張不已的樣子──那與經驗無關，安達的靈魂又謹慎又善良，一直在思考要怎麼更好的回應自己感情，所以才那麼容易驚慌。

明明怎麼對待他都好，只要能夠安達開心，黑澤甚至願意把心掏出來任他踐踏。可是安達不會那麼做；他的愛人不只觸碰了他的心，還十分慎重的對待他的戀慕。於是黑澤總忍不住，想要更多的感受安達對自己的珍惜。

一定很緊張吧。黑澤愛憐的凝望安達顫抖的眼睫，原來腦中那些過分的、得寸進尺的念想，都融化成對安達喜歡上自己的感激。他低下頭，親吻了安達的額頭，然後將安達安放在床上，輕聲說了：「晚安。」

就這樣？！安達看著男朋友乾脆下床去關燈的背影，伸手觸碰被親的額頭，熱度從那處擴散，他感覺渾身燥熱，又因為擅自期待，而有種自作多情、裸露的羞恥感。於是他把自己用被子捲起來，在枕頭裡無聲的吶喊。

黑澤去關燈了，他沒看到在他背後發生的一切。當他藉著床頭燈回到床上，只看見安達蜷縮在床邊，雖然面向著自己那側，臉卻埋了起來；而即使安達用被子把自己緊緊包住，卻還是給他了他的那一半。

他的戀人，究竟一天要讓他感嘆幾次可愛才夠呢。黑澤一邊檢討自己的字彙量不足，除了可愛外找不到其他的詞彙來形容安達，一邊拉開薄被、枕著手臂躺下。他伸手去撈安達的肩膀，安達幾乎在他的手心下跳起來。

「你、你要做什麼？」安達從被子裡探出頭，警戒的看著他。不過黑澤的手，還是成功的放上了安達的肩膀。

「嗯？安達想要我做什麼嗎？」黑澤玩味的說，明明才剛反省過，可是他真的忍不住。他明白自己不應該太過分，也不喜歡安達目前與自己相隔幾乎是半張床的距離，於是黑澤立刻道歉：「對不起、嚇到你了，過來一點吧，要掉下去了。」

安達輕易就被哄好了，小毛蟲般的從床邊蠕了回來，接著就被黑澤攬進懷裡。黑澤的手在安達的背上輕拂，不帶情慾，只是純粹的安撫，慢慢的將安達的緊張給鬆開。

太可悲了。安達看著黑澤眼睛裡朗朗的愛意，覺得自己很窩囊。就算自己擺脫了魔法師的身分，他連誠實表達自己的感情的勇氣都沒有。直率的說黑澤很帥也好，說想要他做更多事的也好，說他想要再試試看主動親黑澤也好……對他來說都好難。

至少、至少，最重要的事情一定要告訴他吧。安達苦惱的想著，然後喏諾的開口：「黑澤…那個…」

想著安達一定不知道自己現在是什麼表情，正專注欣賞安達苦惱的黑澤有些意外：「怎麼了？」

安達不太確定自己這樣做對不對，或好不好，或他要說的話是否合時合宜，但他很確定他是這樣想的：「我喜歡黑澤。」說完自己羞赧的笑了起來。

黑澤輕撫安達背脊的動作頓住，安達接著聽見黑澤說：「安達。」他的聲音比原來更啞了一點，讓安達不自主期待起他接著要說的話：「我可以親你嗎？」

「嗯、」第一個嗯是因為害羞，「嗯！」第二個嗯是肯定。安達點了點頭，接著就迎來了黑澤的嘴唇，熨貼在自己的眉心、眼睫、鼻尖與嘴上。

黑澤給了他很多很多吻，或輕或淺，讓安達不由自主的也跟著回應。

每一個吻都是喜歡。

每一個吻都在說，好喜歡你。

**Author's Note:**

> 好想要看他們在被子下親來親去


End file.
